A Matter of Time
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Clockwork has been kidnapped by Baron Vengeous who intends to use the Time Keeper to resurrect the Grotesquery. Danny enlists Skulduggery and Valkyrie to help him save his friend. Non-Canon. Rated M for safety. Possible Billy-Ray/Clockwork. Hinted Dan/CW.
1. Chapter 1

I

"Come now, Mr. Time Keeper. Surely you have the information we seek. Tell us what you know." The voice was gruff. And it annoyed Clockwork.

Clockwork looked up at his captor. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Baron."

Baron Vengeous growled. "You do not wish to trifle with me. I guarantee it."

"A fact I am well aware of. But I am the master of Time Baron. What can you possibly do to me?"

"Well, Mr. Time Keeper, we managed to lock you up nice and tight, didn't we?" Came a new voice. It was Billy-Ray Sanguine, an American, which was a nice change considering Clockwork was in Dublin, Ireland at the moment. In a tube for God's sake.

Clockwork smirked at Sanguine. "That you did indeed. However, I know everything. I knew this would happen. And I know you will fail."

Vengeous strutted over to a control panel that had a vast array of colored buttons and selected a neon purple switch to flick. His eyes narrowed in pleasure as the switch shot forth an electrical charge that filled Clockwork's chamber almost immediately.

Clockwork doubled over and clutched at his chest in pain. He had expected it but it hurt nonetheless.

Sanguine smiled at the display, thoroughly enjoying the Time Keeper's pain. He may not have had eyes, but he could see perfectly well, and he liked what he saw. Clockwork was very feminine and very attractive, in Sanguine's opinion. Clockwork may be a male and Sanguine was most definitely not 'that way', but he figured he might enjoy a go at the Time Master.

Since he knew everything, Clockwork knew what was going through Sanguine's mind and it creeped him out severely. He silently prayed that his cavalry would arrive soon or something distracted Vengeous long enough for Clockwork to escape.

"So, Mr. Time Keeper," Vengeous tried civilly, "what is your name?"

Remembering that Vengeous was a sorcerer and giving the Baron his real name was a big no-no, Clockwork decided to take a name to protect himself. A name that suited him. "Chronos. Chronos Enternia." He smirked at the Baron's displeased look.

"A taken name?" Vengeous growled darkly.

Clockwork nodded. "Yup. A taken name." He crossed his arms in amusement. "What? Do you think I'm stupid? I know better than to give a sorcerer my given name. Or my true name, for that matter."

Sanguine laughed. "Oh boy… You are good, Mr. Time Keeper. But, ain't ya a sorcerer yourself?"

"No. I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a ghost. Actually, I'm the closest thing to a god you'll ever see." Clockwork turned his gleaming red eyes t the empty holes where Sanguine's eyes had once been. This man was dangerous, that much was certain. The Baron was nothing by comparison. Yes, the Baron was still bad news, but Sanguine was worse.

And, as powerful as he was, Clockwork was helpless. And alone.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant looked at the white-haired boy before him in confusion. "What did you say your name was again?"

The boy looked down before looking back at the Skeleton Detective. "Danny. Danny Phantom. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Someone kidnapped him and if he's missing, then we have a problem. _All_ of us."

"Well, Danny… Why would the kidnapping of this particular friend be a problem for us?" Skulduggery asked.

"He's the Master and Guardian of Time. Something happens to him, Time unravels and chaos will erupt. Wow, I didn't know I knew that word…" Danny placed a finger to his chin then pointed at Skulduggery. "So are you guys going to help me or not?"

"How about 'or not'?" Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery's partner, replied. She crossed her arms and was giving Danny a rather irritated look.

Skulduggery motioned for her to be quiet. "If what you say is true, than we do indeed have a problem. I will help you but I'm afraid I don't know where to start. Let's start with this, shall we? When was the last time you saw him? Did you see him right before he disappeared?" He asked, turning back to Danny.

"Well… Actually, I haven't seen him for a while, but I found out he was missing when my other self came to find me."

"Other self?"

"Yeah. My evil older self. Well, he was evil. He's still a jerk, but he's not as bad as he used to be. Well, he lives with Clockwork. And the other day, he came to my house and told that Clockwork was gone." Danny explained.

Skulduggery nodded. "Well, since this is a time crisis, and if Vengeous has captured a Time Guardian, then we are in a ten foot hole of trouble…"

Valkyrie held out her hand to Danny, feeling embarrassed with how she was acting. "Yeah, we'll help you. We're the good guys; it's our job." She smiled.

Danny took her hand and shook it. "I hope you guys don't think you're going without me. Clockwork is my friend. I'm not just going to sit by, twiddling my thumbs, when I know he's in trouble and I know I can help."

Skulduggery was about to protest when he noticed the look in Danny's glowing green eyes: determination. He sighed. "You won't let me refuse, will you?"

"Not a chance." Danny replied swiftly.

"Very well. Into the Bentley. Both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

II---"Let's have some fun, Time Keeper."

Baron Vengeous had decided to stop torturing Clockwork after failing to get any information. He growled in annoyance and left, barking orders at his vampire flunky, Mr. Dusk.

Clockwork turned his gaze to the only other person in the room; Billy-Ray Sanguine. "Well?" He asked, causing Sanguine to face him.

"Well what, Mr. Time Keeper?" Sanguine smiled innocently.

"Aren't you going to let me out?" Clockwork folded his arms across his chest. The chamber he was trapped in was surprisingly roomy and fairly comfortable, but he still didn't like being trapped.

Sanguine looked at Clockwork, mocking confusion seeping into his features. "Now, why would I do something like that after I worked so hard to catch you?"

"What part of 'I know everything' do you people not understand?" Clockwork snapped. He hated when people doubted his claim. He understood why, it was pretty farfetched. But, still, it tended to bruise his ego a bit.

The blond grinned at Clockwork. "I heard ya. But, that doesn't answer my question."

Clockwork sighed. "Look, I know that you're going to let me out. You were just waiting for Vengeous to leave the room. So, are you going to or not?"

"When you put it like that, I probably won't, just so I can prove you wrong."

"Let me out."

"Fine. You and your knowledge of things…" Sanguine grumbled under his breathe. He walked over to the control panel and paused. "If I let you out, you goin' to run off?"

Clockwork thought for a moment. "You know, as easy at that would be, no. I'm not. Why bother? I run away, you'll just catch me again."

Sanguine nodded and pressed a flickering green button. A beep sounded and the chamber opened. The Texan watched as Clockwork stepped out. He grinned maliciously. The Time Keeper had his back to Sanguine, who approached quietly. Sanguine reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into Clockwork's shoulder.

Clockwork flinched, from both the pain and from the startling fact that he hadn't seen that coming. "What are you doing?!"

"It must be a boring existence, knowing everything before it happens. No spice in life, ya know? I'm helping."

"Helping? What the hell did you inject me with?!"

"Something that keeps you from knowing everything."

Clockwork jerked away from Sanguine, pulling out the needle, groaning when he noticed that it was now empty. He glared at Sanguine. "Is it permanent?"

Sanguine shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"You don't _know_?!"

"Well, in my defense, I've never met anyone who knew everything before."

"Then you shouldn't have done it! What if it didn't work?!"

"Judgin' by your reaction, it worked pretty nicely."

Clockwork grew quiet and looked away. This was unexpected. Now there was a problem that needed to be fixed quickly. And he doubted that was going to happen. His words got him out of a lot of situations before, so maybe he could talk his way out of this one, too.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm snaking around his waist. He yelped as Sanguine pulled Clockwork towards him.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Clockwork growled, trying to get away.

Sanguine held him firmly. "Stop squirmin'. You're coming with me."

Clockwork gasped as the ground opened around Sanguine's feet and the two sunk into the earth. It was dark. Darker than any darkness Clockwork had ever seen before. He didn't like being underground. He never did. The ground shifted around them and Clockwork found himself clinging tightly to Sanguine.

A few moments later, the ground above them parted and they were in a hotel room.


End file.
